


The tale of two trees

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Series: Thrandiel Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Star Gazing, The Valar, Tolkien history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: Tauriel loves to watch the stars so Thranduil takes her to the chamber of the stars so they can look at them together. Tauriel then tells him how the sun, moon and stars were made.





	

Thranduil had brought Tauriel to the chamber of stars which was a large room that was open to the sky and in the center, was a large pool of clear water which reflected the night sky perfectly so one could watch the stars easily. Tauriel stood close to Thranduil their shoulders pressed together pointing out different stars and constellations  
“There’s the constellation Menelvagor” She said pointing “see the red star Borgil is supposed to make the jewel on the hilt”  
“Oh, yeah I see it, and those make the blade, right?” he asked pointing. Tauriel smiled at him and nodded  
“Do you know the story of the two trees that the Valar used to create the heavens?”  
“I know a little bit”  
“Well, the first sources of light for the world were two enormous lamps, Illuin, and Ormal. These were cast down and destroyed by Melkor. Afterward, the Valar went to Valinor and had Yavanna sing into existence the Two Trees, silver Telperion and golden Laurelin. The Trees sat on the hill Ezellohar located outside Valimar. The trees grew, watered by the tears of Nienna. Each tree was a source of light and each tree produced a dew which was used as a source of water.  
Jealous of the trees, Melkor enlisted the help of the giant spider-creature Ungoliant to destroy the Two Trees. Concealed in Unlight, Melkor struck each Tree and the insatiable Ungoliant devoured whatever life and light remained in them. In an attempt to revive the trees Yavanna sang and Nienna wept, but they succeeded only in reviving Telperion's last flower which became the moon and Laurelin's last fruit which became the sun.  
The Two Trees of Valinor existed at a time when the only other source of light was the stars which had been created for our benefit by Varda from the dews collected from the Two Trees. And it is said that those Elves who saw the Two Trees were mighty. As vassals of the Valar, the trees somehow bestowed otherworldly power and understanding on those who were exposed to them” She was quite for a few seconds after finishing her story. “I would give anything to see those trees” she said wistfully.  
“It’s hard to believe that all of the heavens came from two trees” Thranduil said looking up at the sky, she nodded her agreement not wanting to break the silence that had fallen between them. Tauriel leaned her head against his shoulder as she imagined what the two trees must have been like. He placed his hand on top of the one she had resting on the stone lip of the pool and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  
“I love you” Thranduil whispered into her hair.  
She sighed contentedly “I love you too” They stood in silence for a few more moments before she straightened “It’s getting late we should probably go to bed”  
He nodded his agreement and led her out of the Chamber of stars and through the winding pathways to their room. Once they got there they both fell into bed, curling up together.  
“I love listening to you talk about things you care about” Thranduil said before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about the trees came from the LOTR Wiki ( http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Two_Trees )  
> For the constellation I have no clue what the constellation actually looks like but the name was also found at the LOTR wiki  
> ( http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Star )  
> Thanks for reading my fic, Comments and kudos are awesome to!  
> I am also excepting prompts for this work.


End file.
